Every Life has Value
by KrazyKat12
Summary: How could we have known that nothing was real? None of us knew. My best friend was the very person who kept this town in shape, she is also the one that brought us to life. We live in a perfect town now. And I owe it all to her...
1. Our Town is Disappearing

**I have an animal crossing GCN game and my best friend on there is Hazel. Everyone(the animal citizens) else had left and were replaced with new ones. But Hazel always stayed. Even if she was programmed and could not realize how close we were. She could not tell but I had always felt as if she was my best friend. I mailed her letters, and sent her presents a lot. But not to long ago, I found out she had left. And when an animal leaves your town, it gets reset.**

**When I found out that she had left I was devistated. It's weird to make such a fuss over something programmed isn't it? But I really felt like I had lost a friend that day so I am making this story in her honor. Enjoy.**

**I do not own animal crossing.**

* * *

It had been many years since _she_ had left… We never knew this would happen… It started just a few months after she left us… The flowers wilted and died, trees stopped bearing fruit, it rained almost everyday, and then, the weeds came… Those wretched things, I hate them! They grew everywhere, taking over the whole town. Tom nook's store went from top store to rock bottom. The town funds had disappeared… Everyone started to move away. Calling this town an awful place… I scolded them, saying that maybe if they'd of helped…

She would still be here…

I miss her… She visited me everyday, always to make sure if I was okay… and now she is gone. In her honor, I will tell you the story of an amazing person. She… Well I don't want to ruin it for you.

* * *

My neighbor, Tank, was packing up to leave. He was walking to the bus stop and I went up to him.

"Why are you leaving?" I said.

"Would you look at this dump? I mean, there are no flowers, just weeds, no fruit, just weeds, hell, even Nook is leaving!" He said.

"Maybe if we weren't such lazy idiots and worked together, we could restore this place!" I said.

"Hazel, look around. There is no hope for this place."

"Yes there is! Kayla kept this place in shape all by HERSELF!" I snapped.

"Then maybe she shouldn't have left!" He snapped back. "Ever since she left us, the town went in ruin! She just selfishly left us!" Something inside me snapped.

"HER MOTHER WAS DYING! What else could she do?! Just stay here and not do anything?!" I screamed. Tank was shocked.

"Her, mother?" he whispered. The bus pulled up and the door had opened. "I…I never knew… it was her mother…" He said in a sad voice. In my rage, I had forgotten that Kayla had only told me why she left. Tank got on the bus and waved goodbye.

Another one had left. Only I, Nibbles, Chief, Olivia, and Yuka remain. I visit the others only to find that they are leaving as well. Even, Nook, Pelly, the Mayor, and Blathers were leaving. The only reason I stay is because, I hope that one day, she will come back…

* * *

Knock Knock!

"Hazel, are you in there?" I heard Nibbles knocking on my door as I got up to answer her. I opened the door and came out. Nibbles gasped and said, "Hazel! Are you sick?" She was obviously noting the purple swirls around my head. Our emotions or well-being can trigger an atmospheric change around us, cause out emotions to literally show.

"Have your come here to give me some medicine? Of course NOT! Kayla was the only one who would go out of her way to help the animals around here!" I snapped.

Nibbles looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Hazel, you really miss her don't you?"

Tears came out of my eyes as I said, "Yes! Yes! I miss her so much! I only stay in this wretched place because I only hope she will come back someday!" Nibbles hugged me as I cried. I could feel her tears soaking my head fur but I didn't care.

All I wanted was for Kayla to come back… More than anything in the world… I wanted her back…

I kept crying until Nibbles spoke up and said, "Yuka left… I'm sorry…" Besides Kayla, Yuka was all I had left… Yuka had come here a snooty and uncaring animal, but Kayla had turned her into kind and loving one. She had felt the same way towards Kayla as I did, even if Kayla and I were closer, she did not care me and her were best friends as well. I cried deeper and heavier than ever before...

I had lost another friend.

For all I know they might as well be dying because once they had left the town, they never came back. They never sent letters, they never came to visit, and I realized…

What about the animals I had left?

What about them? Before I came here, I left a town called Anicali. I had a friend there named Rod, and one named Joey. I also had a great friend named Sydney. We were great friends. How did she feel when I left her? I gasped and backed away from Nibbles.

"Hazel? Hazel what's wrong?" Nibbles said. I fell down to the ground and broke into tears crying.

"I left her… Just like how… Yuka left me…" I said.

"Hazel…" I looked up at Nibbles who held out a paw. She clearly did not know what I was talking about, but she knew I was suffering.

She helped me up and I said, "Thank you Nibbles. You being here has made me feel better." Nibbles nodded and went back to her home and I stayed in my house, thinking more about Anicali.

I remember how unkind I was before I came there, and a kid named Kyle had brought me some medicine when I was sick. I turned over a new leaf. I became good friends with Sydney not best friends, but good ones. Kyle had left the town but a girl named Avan took care of the town. I noticed a change in Sydney's mood, but she was still the same. Eventually, I left. I didn't even tell her I had left. Thinking back on it now I feel a deja vu… then it hit me. I had left her in the same way Yuka left me.

I cried once more realizing what I had done to Sydney.

* * *

**Author's notes: I miss you so much Hazel...**


	2. Deletion and Death

**Warning! This chapter has a LOT of my ideas. I mean, like fan made stuff. Made up. Fiction. like how in my Cursed Cape story I had that chapter with Dedede that I thought up all by myself. Stuff like that.**

* * *

I stopped crying when I heard a knock on my door. I hesitated but eventually opened the door.

"Kayla!" I said. There she was, with her pink ponytail, and blue eyes.

"Hazel!" She said. I quickly gave her a hug but she pushed me back.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"We need to get out of here. Quickly." She said.

"What? Why?"

"It's not safe here anymore. I found out the truth. We are not real." She said. I was puzzled. Not real? What did she mean by that?

"This whole place is a lie. Nothing is real anymore." I could see the tears in her eyes. "My mom doesn't exist, these trees are not real, even the weeds aren't. We are nothing but a game."

"Come again?" I said.

"WE ARE NOTHING BUT A GAME! A video game! Nothing! We don't live, all we are is data. We don't really exist. Were just some kid's video game." I would have thought that this was a joke but her tears were real. Was it true? Were we nothing? I could tell that Kayla could see I didn't believe her.

"Look over there." She said pointing to the ocean. I looked and saw blue waves and the black sky. Wait. It was daytime. I looked closer at the black sky and it looked like a black hole was heading for us.

"It's not a black hole. That blackness, is where the data there has been deleted. The town is going to be demolished." I stared at Kayla, suddenly believing her.

"What do we do?!" I said.

"I've already told Pelly to gather the towns people. Come with me. We can make our own town. A town where we can really live." She said. I didn't think it was possible but I followed her anyway. Surely enough all the towns people were in front of the town gates. I saw Kayla walk up to Pelly and say something but I couldn't hear her.

"All right everyone! Follow us inside." Pelly said. We all went inside it appeared as if Cooper and Booker were shocked.

"How are you all in here?!" Cooper yelled. "It's impossible!"

"Uh, well we're all in here now so apparently it's possible." Chief said.

"Cooper!" Kayla said. "The town is going to be destroyed! We need to open the gates!"

"No." Cooper said.

"What?" Pelly said.

"I said no. The owner has requested a new town. Thus, this one must be demolished." Cooper said.

"WHAT?!" everyone seemed to say.

"That's right." Cooper said with a tap of his staff.

"Booker! Open the gate!" Phyllis said.

"Uh… I can't… Cooper is the… only one who can uh, open them." Booker said.

Cooper laughed and said, "That's right Booker! Only I can open this gate."

"Cooper!" Everyone turned and saw the mayor slowly walk up to him. "You open this gate right now!" The mayor said as he was face to face with Cooper. Cooper had a nervous look on his face and turned to the gate. The next thing he shocked everyone. Cooper quickly turned around and hit the mayor with his staff.

"Sorry, mayor, but my orders have come from a higher level. The owner requested a new town, so he/she will get one." Cooper said with a smirk on his face.

"Tortimer!" Pelly said as she ran over to the mayor.

"Cooper! Why won't you stop this? You'll die too!" I said.

"Ah, but Hazel, I won't. And neither will Booker. Whenever the game resets, we live." Cooper said. "Everyone is replaced, except for us."

"W-what do you mean?" Nibbles said.

"I mean that every time the owner starts a new game, everyone and everything is erased. But not me and Booker! We are the Guards of the Game, and our job is to make sure that data like you is destroyed." Cooper said.

"So you knew that none of this was real all this time?!" Kayla said.

Cooper nodded and said, " Yep. A guard of the Game's job is to make sure you don't fight back. I mean honestly! It happens every time! Every time, all of you try to escape. But I must say, this is the first time that a main has escaped from being deleted. Like you Kayla!" Cooper said and pointed his staff at Kayla.

"Never have I seen a main escape Rover. I'll have to make sure he gets replaced as well."

"He might as well be replaced." Kayla said.

"What?" Cooper said.

"I managed to escape by pushing him into the dead zone." She said.

"Grrr, oh well. It's not the first time a GOTG has died. He can be replaced just as easy." Cooper said. I noticed how Booker looked a little shocked at Cooper's comment.

"Let us through!" Pelly said.

"No."

"Let us go, now!" Mable said.

"No."

"Cooper. LET. US. THROUGH!" Phyllis said and ran into Cooper. A flash of black light and Phyllis was thrown off. Cooper had turned into… some kind of wolf beast!

**"Why can't you ever just lie down and die?! You always have to put up a fight!"** Cooper was pure black and looked like he was shrouded in some king of purple gas. His eyes were pure red and black slime came from his muzzle. I tried very hard to resist the urge to vomit.

"We fight because we want to live!" Sable said.

**"You are not alive! You are data!"** Cooper yelled.

"Don't you get tired of seeing everyone die? We could make our own town! We could live!" Kayla said.

**"No. We must obey the owner. Booker! We must do what we do always."**

"No."

Cooper shot his head up and looked at Booker. **"WHAT?!"**

"I s-said, NO." Booker said with a tap of his staff.

**"Grrr, you do not mean to tell me that you ar on their side?!"** Cooper said angrily. Booker nodded and walked over to Kayla.

**"What? But- brother!"** Cooper said.

"I, I'm tired of having to kill innocent animals! Even if they are data! Seeing their numbers spill… it's just not right! You can't just replace someone! Y-you can't just kill them and replace them! It's never the same! When Nook was a GOTG he went crazy after seeing so much loss! Sable cried and killed herself when she lost that one main that visited her everyday! You are a cold hearted killer, Cooper! We could have stopped this years ago, a-and we could have done what Kayla is suggesting! We could live." Booker spilled out. Cooper growled and swung his tail into Booker, causing him to hit the wall.

**"You are becoming just as Pelly became! Thinking there was another way… THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" **Cooper grabbed the mayor in his teeth, "Tortimer, No!" and slammed him into the wall.

**"That is what happens when you resist deletion!"** The mayor's numbers spilled and his body disappeared.

**"It's too bad that you only feel pain when being deleted. I'm sure that **_**hurt.**_**"** Cooper said. He jumped at us and we all were thrown outside. I looked behind me and saw the black wall was coming closer. It was almost at the shore.

"You horrible monster! Why can't you just stop this?!" Pelly yelled at Cooper.

**"It is not my choice fool!" **Cooper said.

"But, it can be your choice! Just like how Booker had a choice!" Olivia said.

Cooper looked hesitant for a moment until saying, **"No! No! This is the only way!" **

He lunged right at Kayla who moved out off the way and Cooper hit the fountain. He then aimed right at me and tackled me. The black wall was much closer now and I hit it. I felt the most horrible pain ever. It was like I was being ripped to shreds and burned at the same time. And then, I felt nothing.

* * *

**This makes me think twice about deleting any game and starting a new one.**

**If you have any questions about things you don't understand, anything, even if it's just a little grammer mistake, please ask. I don't want to sound greedy but if i can get alteast 3 reviews, i will post the next chapter.**


	3. New Life

**Well, even after 3 reveiws I forgot to finish this. I sencerly apoligize to those that read this.**

* * *

"HAZEL!" Kayla yelled.

**"When you resist, you just make it worse for yourself!"** Cooper said.

"N-no… Not Hazel. No… Not her…" Kayla said as tears fell from her eyes.

**"Tears? How are you- you should not be able to feel true sadness! You are data-"**

"**SHUT UP!**" Kayla yelled.

"WE ARE NOT JUST DATA! We May just be made of numbers and symbols but does not make us any less ALIVE! You say we cannot feel true emotions. That we cannot feel real love, real sadness, real happiness! BUT WE CAN! I felt it with Hazel! I felt happy around her, true happiness! I loved her as my best friend, true love! I felt sadness when she died, TRUE SADNESS! YOU! You Cooper, cannot feel those things! You are heartless! Somewhere in our symbols and number there is a left arrow 3, but you do not have one! _You_ are not alive!" Kayla said.

**"How dare you! You will be deleted!"** Cooper charged at Kayla, ready to take her down, but he never hit her.

**"WHAT?!"** Kayla stopped him with her own hands. A golden glow began to swarm around her.

"I can manipulate the data around me! I will delete you, and recreate Hazel! I will connect to the internet and create our own town! There, everyone will be safe from deletion."

**"FOOL! In order to do that you must delete yourself!"** Cooper said.

"So be it." Kayla threw Cooper into the data wall and with a loud screech and howl, he disappeared.

"Go to the town gates! Booker! Try your best to connect to the internet!" Kayla said. Everyone ran to the town gates and Booker connected to the internet. Kayla struggled to manipulate the data and create a town.

_"Wait child. I shall help thee."_ She turned around and saw Sabrina. The goddess lent her power and they successfully made a town. By now Kayla was halfway gone. Kayla walked up to the data wall and reached in. She screamed as she pulled out Hazel from the wall.

For a few moments, I felt nothing. Then I saw Cooper be torn to shreds inside the data exterior. After that I saw a hand reach out to me I grabbed it and was pulled back into existence. I saw Kayla who looked almost gone.

"K-Kayla? Are you okay?" I said.

She grabbed my hand and ran into the town gate. She looked at everyone with soulful eyes. Then she vaporized and I felt something grab me. We were all yanked into the gate and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up and looked around.

"W-where are we?" Nibbles said. I was puzzled as to where we were as well. It did not look anything like the town.

_"Hello…"_ Everyone looked and saw the goddess Sabrina right in front of them.

_"__Do not be afraid. You have been saved."_

"What do you mean?" I said.

_"Kayla created this town out of herself. We cannot be harmed here." _Sabrina said.

_"She risked her life to save everyone's. She had more power than me. Hazel. Why do you not understand? If you could do the same thing, wouldn't you have done it?"_ Sabrina said. I nodded my head with tears in my eyes.

"That is all there is to it." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw Sable along with Blathers, Tommy and Timmy Nook, Booker, Pete, along with those that left, and Sydney.

_"Do you know what Kayla did? She did the impossible. She used a thing called Wi-Fi and created our own world. We live here. Live here. We went from data and came to life. Kayla paid the ultimate price but we live on. Her spirit will forever live here, with us. Her spirit will keep this town clean and protect us from invaders. She will always be with us…"_

And with that the goddess disappeared and a statue of Kayla appeared on top of the fountain. I finally understood. I walked over to the fountain and bowed in front of it. Everyone else did the same. After a few months of living in our new world, these words were engraved on the fountain.

**"Every life has value"**

* * *

**Whose says data is not alive? Who says that when you create something such as a video game, the characters are not alive? **

**Perhaps, they can _see_, maybe they can _think_, they could even _believe_ that their world is real life. And when 'delete file' is selected, maybe their _beliefs_ are crushed when they _see_ their friends, family, even themselves, all turn to symbols and numbers and disappear. They _think_ to themselves, **

**"I was never real. They were never real. This world is not real. I-I'm just, _we're _just a sorce of entertainment for whoever created us." **

**They disappear, memories erased, and are created again once you select 'new file', just to have the process happen again.**

**Be careful when you erase that saved file, because you could be killing when you do.**


End file.
